Touch of cherries
by Riikani
Summary: Contestshipping, scene from the Amber Spyglass by Philip Pullman. Drew and May travel together through Johto, when they suddenly meet a researcher. One-shot


_Before I begin I'd like to say the idea is not completely mine; I took a part from 'The Amber Spyglass' from Philip Pullman. Just in case you recognize it and start complaining about unfair unoriginality. It is unoriginal, but hey! There are enough stories that are too. So of course I still don't own Pokemon or the Amber Spyglass._

_--_

**A touch of Cherries. **

"Ah! Why do I even travel with you?", May called out and Drew smirked; "That's because everyone else you know had begun another journey and you didn't to travel alone through Johto"

May growled; "Smartass!" but didn't say anything else.

Indeed we find ourselves in the beautiful land of Johto, in the presence of two 15 and 16 years old coordinators named May and Drew.

Two sworn rivals but traveling together as we speak. Why? Loneliness, safety, reasons we can only guess.

"Hey, you two look pretty lost", a woman called, and came running to them.

"No, we're not" Drew answered politely.

The women smiled, "Ah it doesn't matter anyway. I'm Amy; I'm a researcher in these parts around here", she said. May took awhile to look at her appearance: Amy had coal black shoulder length hair and cheerful dark eyes. She wasn't tall but she wasn't inconspicuous.

All together the women looked pretty nice.

"I'm May", May introduced herself and grabbed the hand of the researcher, "and this annoying guy is Drew". Drew smirked a bit but grabbed Amy's had too: "Nice to meet you".

Amy eyed them for a second and looked like she remembered something; "Ah I remember you two, you are famous coordinators. I once saw a battle between you two but I can't remember who won though" she pondered but then her smile returned. "Anyway, would you like to eat with me this evening?" she asked and smiled sheepishly, "not many people come by here and I would enjoy your company"

May looked a bit at Drew, who just shrugged his shoulders; "Ok we will", she said and Amy smiled happily.

-()-

That evening, they sat around the campfire and Amy had cooked for them as well.

'Not as good as Brock but still pretty good', May thought and threw a glance at her travel-companion. He had been watching Amy the whole time and something seemed to be bothering him.

"You haven't been a researcher your whole life, have you?" he asked sharply and Amy turned around; "No I haven't, how do you know?"

Drew smirked; "You do things differently than a researcher would do, so personally I can't help but wonder what you were then"

There was a question hidden behind the comment and both May and Amy heard it.

Amy sat down by the fire and May put her arms around her knees; she loved when somebody told a story of their past. Drew didn't talk that much so she had missed it a bit since Ash and Brock had loved to talk about their adventures with Misty.

"No, before I was a researcher, I was a nun, a teacher to be exactly".

Drew looked surprised; "A nun? Now that is something I didn't expect, how come you're a researcher now?" he asked and Amy smiled sheepishly.

"Temptation" she said.

"I'll the story, first you must know, the nunnery I was in wasn't strict. We were allowed to go outside and didn't have to wear a habit ((A/N those penguin suits)), as long you didn't have any intercourse with men".

Somehow it made May blush a little as she knew what Amy meant.

"Because of my exceptional essays they allowed me to go to the orange Islands and lecture there", Amy smiled; it was clear she had good memories.

"I was young and so nervous but when I done I was so happy, everyone said I did great. I went for a drink with some friends, and that was where I met him. He was kind and sweet to me, and I just sat there hoping he thought I was pretty; can you imagine, a nun hoping a man would think she was pretty", she laughed and her eyes glistered cheerfully.

"He put a piece of chocolate in my mouth, an action through which I remembered a feeling from when I was young", she sighed, "I was at a party and as usual girls danced with girls, because no boy dared to ask one to dance", her eyes danced at Drew, when she said this, and he felt quite uncomfortable under her look.

"But there was this one guy who dared and asked me to dance. In the end I danced and talked with him the whole night" her look became dreamy," and when they came with candy he put a chocolate in my mouth. I was so surprised, but he had locked me with his eyes. I tried to smile but due to the chocolate is didn't work out completely.

We didn't dare to move, both of us but then, I don't know how it happened, he kissed me", Amy sighed again.

"It was a short love though, he moved with his parents one week later. But it was that memory I remembered when I tasted the chocolate between my lips."

May had listened to the story intently and a small tingle started spreading through her body. It felt so nice and it frightened her at the same time.

At that time she was aware of every tense muscle in her body, the blood flowing through her veins, and the beating of her heart.

"And then?" Drew asked. May was surprised; normally he didn't listen to anyone that intently, though he always kept his guard. Did he feel the same way as she did?

Amy laughed; "I put myself to the question; did I want to never feel something like that again by going back to the nunnery, doing my confession and leave it al behind. I realized I didn't want that and stepped out of the nunnery"

"Did you regret your choice?" Drew asked.

Amy laughed again: "No, even though I was happy at the nunnery, I never regretted getting out of it"

There was one question burning on May's tongue; "Did you ever see that man from the orange countries again?" she asked.

"Hm, no, but I won't forget him" Amy said and concluded the story with that.

Drew decided to get some sleep, while Amy said she would be finishing some research before heading to bed too.

Drew fell immediately asleep, and that way was May the only one awake under the starlit sky.

May was pondering that strange feeling she experienced while Amy's story.

'It felt so good, and I felt all tingly', May thought while she recalled the feeling. 'I could feel my own heartbeat I'm sure it had definitely risen' she decided.

Suddenly sleep became hard to ignore and she lay down, her eyes facing Drew.

Soon she fell asleep, but not before one last thought disturbed her sleep; 'I find out soon I guess, very soon.

-()-

"Good luck on your journey!!" Amy called after them when they hit the road again.

May and Drew had decided it was the best if they left after breakfast if they wanted to be early on the contest.

Amy had kindly given them some bread, cheese and cherries, and they had grateful accepted them.

It was silent, May was still thinking about her feeling and Drew, well... he didn't talk much from his own anyway. Besides there wasn't much to talk about so they just kept silent.

They sat down at a small brook and let their feet hang in the water.

They ate their bread but to May, there wasn't much of a taste to it.

She grabbed a cherry and looked at it for a moment.

It was like she was in a trance when she brought it to Drew's mouth.

Drew felt her fingers shake against his lips and looked in her blue eyes.

May could tell he knew their feelings for each other had changed.

Drew grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away while his body leant to her.

Their lips locked in a glorious kiss and May now knew what the feeling was, she had before. They held each other closely as if afraid the other would disappear if the let go.

"I don't know why I haven't realized it before..." Drew whispered but May shook her head slightly; "It was always there, I must have felt it all along. I love you Drew, I love you..."

To Drew it was like an angel itself spoke the words to him and he returned the same words.

He kissed her face and smelled her hair, her body, and kissed the small lips, tasting the mouth that still tasted like the small berry.

-()-

The next contest they battled, everyone saw the dazed but happy look in their eyes, though they didn't battle worse than before, in fact they battled better.

No-one understood until May and Drew had to battle each other.

The smile they gave would stop one-others heart but theirs just started beating faster.

The cries of the fan girls and the adoring mumbling of the older people made clear everyone knew what was going on.

In the end, one of the two won, but no-one cared and neither did May or Drew.

-()-

7 years later:

The church was decorated with roses; it was their trademark after all.

Everyone they knew was there; Max, Misty, Ash (who Misty had forced into a tux), Brock, Solidad, and the Bridegroom shivered when he saw Harley (he had secretly hoped he wouldn't come)

His green gaze overlooked the stiffed church as a lump formed in his throat from nervousness.

This was their wedding-day and now he was waiting by the isle for her to come.

Suddenly the music started playing and everyone turned their heads to the back of the church as the great doors went open.

And there she was; accompied by her father, who couldn't help but smile proudly of his beautiful daughter.

He swallowed heavily, and when his eyes met her blue ones; he knew nothing had changed since that day 7 years ago.

And when they had said; I Do, and kissed as they crowd cheered, they thanked heaven for sending that researcher.

After the ceremony they all went to a huge ballroom, and when the wedding pie came, (decorated with roses and cherries, none too less for the two), May picked the cherry of the pie and put it in Drew's mouth, and Drew smiled as he held his newly-wed wife.

They stayed together and lived till they were old and when it was their time; they left together

-()-

A woman with coal-black laughed when she saw the future of the two kids she brought together 7 years ago.

'It isn't that bad to be a messenger if fate sometimes' she thought

She started fading in her surroundings. And one moment later it seemed like she'd never excited except in the memory of a happy newly-wed pair.

'Not bad at all'

--

_Who, fluff in highest form. o-O can't believe I wrote something like that. It seemed like a good idea, but it isn't now I look at it. I'm not really happy with it._

_Prove me wrong and Review!!_


End file.
